Something Special
by BreezyFan
Summary: What will Mal do when the birthday of his current girlfriend/love of his life is right around the corner? (Let's just pretend that he's not kidnapped atm okay? Lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there my amazingly awesome readers! :D**

Happy 'day-before-Nataras-birthday' Day!

**I know that I haven't updated Fortune in a while, which is exactly why I shouldn't be starting a new story, right? Welp, I kinda agree. However, Natara's birthday is a once in a year thingy, and I couldn't resist the temptation! This idea has been going around in my mind for quite a while now.. So I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**You are now Detective Mal Fallon.**

You look at the clock, and smile when you see that another workday has passed. You suppress a yawn while you stand up from behind your desk and stretch. Then you look down at your messy desk, which looks like a bomb has exploded on it, and frown. _Woah, I think I might need to work more neatly.._ Your desk is filled with all kinds of papers concerning the arrest of yet another murderer that you still need to fill in and file. _Guess that will have to wait until tomorrow!_ You glance over to your beautiful partner, who's still working hard. Her desk looks just as messy as yours, if possible, even worse. It's covered with stacks of several case files that have loads of yellow sticky notes inside them. You watch how Natara frowns, while trying to decipher one of the sticky notes with your handwriting on them. You casually walk over and lean against her desk with a huge smirk on your face. "Need some help with that?"

"No, not really.. I just.. What's this doing in here?" she asks confused. Then she hands you a note, which you immediately recognize. It simply reads 'I love you.' You have to admit that it's not the best love note you've ever written, but hey, you were in a hurry. At least it's something, right?

You pretend to think it through. "Hmm.. I wonder which dashing detective put that note there for his gorgeous girlfriend to find.."

Natara smirks to you. "Do you mean that Jeremy put that there for Blaise to find? But that doesn't make sense at all! They weren't even working on this case.."

You fake a scowl. "No, I did no- …Very funny, honey.."

She stands up from behind her desk and grabs her jacket. "Aww, I'm sorry. Did I make the detective with the unbelievably huge ego upset?" She says while doing so.

You watch how she comes up to you and can't help but smile when she ruffles your hair. "Nah.. It's nothing the unbelievably handsome detective can't handle!"

She playfully slaps you on the arm as she walks past you. "Seriously Mal! Your ego is way too big."

You let out a chuckle. "Like yours is so perfect." You retort.

"I don't have an ego. And If I did, it'd probably never compare to yours.." She calls over from her shoulder while opening the door to the bullpen.

"Who are you even trying to fool? Everyone has an ego. Mine is just bigger.. And better."

She stops in her tracks and turns around to look at you in astonishment. "..You know what? I give up." Without saying anything else, she abruptly walks out of the door.

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

After a trip to the super market you finally step into your apartment. The two of you did some serious grocery shopping, since it's going to be your birthday tomorrow. Even though Mal hates birthdays, he eventually agreed to a birthday party. It wasn't going to be anything big, just a simple get together with your loved ones. Still, you're really looking forward to it. You temporarily put the bags down and take of your coat. Then you pick them back up and immediately make your way towards the kitchen. Behind you, Mal does exactly the same. Meanwhile you place all the bags on the kitchen table and start unpacking. Mal enters the kitchen as well and puts the bags he was carrying next to yours on the kitchen table. Then he gives you a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm just gonna go back to the car to get the rest of the stuff. I'll be right back, okay?"

You stop with what you're doing to flash him a thankful smile. "Okay babe, see you in a few."

After what feels like a few minutes, you hear the front door open again. A little while later Mal calls out to you. "Honey, could you come over to help me with these bags?"

"I'll be there in a sec!" You call back over your shoulder. You quickly finish putting away a few bottles of chardonnay. Then you walk over to the living room, which is, strangely, completely packed with the people. Your mouth practically falls open in surprise. Your eyes quickly scan the crowd, and see that all your loved ones have gathered in this room. Before you even have time to recover from this unexpected event, everyone smiles at you while yelling "SURPRIIIIIISEEEE!" at the top of their lungs.

From that point on everything goes really fast. Everyone heads towards you with the intention of wishing you a happy birthday, and you get pretty much buried in birthday hugs. Meanwhile Mal starts to act like the perfect host and continuously walks in and out of the kitchen to get the guests some snacks and drinks while they're still pre-occupied with you. The hugs follow each other so fast that you barely have time to process what's happening. You hear 'happy birthday sis!' from Neha. And 'congratulations, Natara. I baked you a cake to celebrate this momentous day.' from Maria. And 'congratz Agent Hottie.' from Kai. And many, many more congratulations. Instead of coming up with a proper reply, you just kind of stand there and let everything happen, because you're still enormously overwhelmed. All you can think of at the moment is saying 'thank you so much' to everyone.

After a while the last guest has said their congratulations to you, so you finally get some time to process everything. Somehow you get into a conversation with Blaise and Jeremy, but you only listen half-heartedly, because you're still too caught up with what just happened. The guests start to mingle with each other, and soon everyone is engaged in a conversation. That's when you look around the room, trying to spot an all too familiar face in the crowd. It doesn't take long to find the beautiful tumblr dashboard blue sapphire blue eyes you were looking for.

It's like he feels that you're looking at him, because he surprisingly turns his head to look in your direction. You instantly lock eyes, and he flashes you a gorgeous smile.

You excuse yourself to Blaise and Jeremy, and make your way over to Mal. Before he has the chance to say anything, you grab his hand and drag him into the kitchen. You close the door behind you to get some privacy. Then you turn to Mal. "What's that all about? I thought that we were gonna celebrate my birthday tomorrow?" you ask confused.

"We were.. Sort of. Let me explain myself… At first I wanted to plan you a surprise party, but then you came up with the idea to have a 'normal' birthday party, which kinda ruined my plans of surprising you. So I just figured that I could simply move the party a day back. That way you're surrounded by your loved ones at midnight, which is pretty amazing, right? Plus now you're actually surprised, which was part of my original plan. So it's sort of a win-win situation for me. And.." Then he trails off. He seems to be getting a little uncomfortable. For some reason he rather looks down to his shoes instead of looking into your eyes like he normally does.

"And..?" You ask curiously, while trying your best to make eye contact. But he's simply refusing to meet your gaze.

Not knowing what to do, he runs his hand through is hair and then scratches the back of his neck. His voice drops a little when he continues talking. "..And this way I get to have you alone tomorrow. We could have our own little party together. Y'know.. Just me and you.." Since he doesn't know what to do with his hands, he awkwardly puts them in his pockets. "If that's okay with you, that is…" he finally looks up to meet your eyes again.

Instead of answering, you simply lunge forward, take his face in your hands and pull him into a passionate kiss as a huge 'thank you'. He eagerly kisses back, and you feel his lips forming a smile. Eventually you pull back a bit, and smile at him. "Do you know that you're the best boyfriend ever?" you ask softly.

He tenderly caresses your cheek with his thumb. "It's because I have to. I mean, you deserve nothing but the best after all.." Not sure what to respond to that, you give him another kiss to show your appreciation.

This time it's Mal who breaks the kiss. You look at him with a questioning look on your face. "Don't get me wrong, I love this.. But I think we need to get back to the party.. The guests are surely waiting for you."

Unfortunately you can't argue with that, because you know that he's probably right. So the two of you sneak back into the party, but it seems like no one even noticed that you were missing in the first place. The drinks seem to flow easily and it's only a matter of time before everyone is a little tipsy. This is exactly why the make-shift dance floor in the middle of the living room becomes more crowded as the time passes. There's laughter everywhere, and all in all people are having a blast. Everyone is doing their own thing, and no one really pays attention to each other anymore, which is why you and Mal have been sneaking in and out of the kitchen throughout the night to exchange some passionate kisses.

You actually just returned from 'getting some snacks' and crash on the couch next to Neha who stops with her previous conversation to look at you with a smirk. "Finally done with acting like it's about to be the end of the world and everyone is depending on you to safe it by kissing Mal repeatedly?"

Your head instantly turns red when you realize that she knows what just happened. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." You try, but you know that Neha will see right through this weak excuse.

Neha looks at you with a 'are you kidding me' kind of look. "I know that you're the fancy profiler of the two of us, but that doesn't mean that I can't tell when you aren't telling the truth. You're my sister after all. And right now I'm feeling the need to tell you that denial ain't just a river in Egypt… Just saying."

You are trying your best to come up with a good way to change the direction of this conversation, but all you can think of at the moment is Mals sweet lips, so you're failing kind of hard. "I'm not denying anything, Neha. I'm just saying that Mal and I were just getting sn-

Neha softly elbows you in the side. "There's no need to come up with excuses I can't blame you, since he's really hot after all. …Speaking of the devil."

You follow Neha's gaze and see that Mal is trying to make his way over to you and Neha. He's holding two glasses of what you think is chardonnay, and hands one to you. Then he takes a seat next to you and lovingly wraps an arm around your shoulder. "So… Watchu talking about?"

To your horror Neha laughs. And right then and there you know what she's about to answer. And your suspicion gets confirmed as soon as she opens her mouth. "Oh, just the fact that Natara and y-"

You quickly silence Neha by sending a death glare into her direction.

Luckily she instantly gets the hint and fakes a cough. "Uhm.. I meant… I gotta go?" She quickly gets up and vanishes in the crowd.

Mal watches her disappear. "That was.. Strange…" he says softly.

You shrug it off like it's nothing. "Not as strange as Kai doing the running man in the middle of the dance floor and knocking other people out of the way while doing so.."

He lets out a chuckle. "Yeah that's definitely true." Then he leans towards you and gives you a soft kiss on your cheek. "Excuse me for a second.." Before you get the chance to ask him what he's going to do, Mal rises from his seat and shouts to Joe to turn down the music. He obeys, and everyone turns to Mal to complain. Mal, who's not fazed by this, smirks at everyone's reactions. Then he scrapes his throat. He patiently waits until everyone in the room becomes quiet. As soon as it's silent, he starts talking. "Thank you for your attention. I would like to propose a toast to the amazing woman who happens to be my partner, my best friend, my girlfriend and, even better, my everything. And I know that that might sound a little over exaggerated, but it really isn't. You see, to me, Natara is like a breath of fresh air; I simply need her. I can not live without her. And.." He turns to you and makes eye contact with you. At this point your heart has already melted because of his cuteness. You simply can't stop smiling, and a huge blush is decorating your face. When he looks into your eyes, you'd swear your heart just skipped a beat. "I don't want to be cliché –"

At that very moment Blaise pretends to cough, but you can clearly hear the words. "It's too late for that!"

Mal playfully rolls his eyes, but nevertheless he can't stop the grin forcing its way to his face. He takes a moment and waits until Blaise has recovered from her 'coughing fit'. Then he simply continues like it didn't happen. "But I honestly feel like you made my life complete, so I thank you for that. I love you. And I will continue to love you until the end of time."

You're pretty sure that almost all the women in the room went 'awww, that's so cute.' at the end of the speech. Blaise is wolf whistling and some people are softly clapping. And then there's Kai, who's loudly screaming "YOU GO MALIGATOR! Great speech! It's so awesome to see my OTP canon."

Mal pays no attention to it, and raises his glass at you and then to everyone else in the room. "To Natara!" he says, with a proud smile.

Everyone in the room excitedly repeats those last two words while raising their glass, and then takes a sip of whatever they're drinking. Then Mal signals to Joe that he can turn the music up, and everyone gets into their zone again.

Not sure what to do with yourself after this incredibly sweet speech, you awkwardly change the position you're sitting in. Mal sits back down next to you, and gently strokes your cheek. He has a sweet smile on his face. "You're blushing…" he says, pointing out the obvious. The conversations are starting to pick up all around you, so you're pretty sure that no one is paying attention to the two of you anymore.

"Yeah, well, you'd be blushing too after a speech like that… Kinda put me on the spot right there, so thanks for _that_." you mumble, trying to defend yourself. Then you realize how harsh that may have sounded, so you grab his face and pull him in for a tender kiss. "Seriously though, thank you so, so much.. it was really beautiful.. You are amazing."

He lovingly strokes some hair out of your face. "You're more than welcome, sweetheart. I want you to know that I truly meant every single word of it."

You flash him smile. "I know. That's what makes it so special… And I want you to know that I feel the exact same way about you."

He flashes you a huge smile back as those words leave your mouth. "I know, babe.. I know." Then he suddenly grabs your hand and pulls you up to your feet. "Now come on, let's dance!" he says, while trying to drag you towards the crowded dance floor.

But you don't give in, causing him to look back at you with a questioning look. You softly squeeze his hand. "Just wait a second." Then you quickly finish your glass of chardonnay, put the now empty glass on the coffee table, and then you drag Mal to the dance floor with a huge grin on your face.

Time really does fly when you're having fun. Before you know it, it is way passed midnight and people are starting to leave. Mal's busy cleaning enormous mess in the living room. Well, cleaning is a big word... He's actually just collecting all the used glasses and bringing them to the kitchen. Meanwhile you're saying goodbye to the last guests and close the front door behind them. _Finally, I'm exhausted. It's time for bed. _You lock the door and turn around, with the intention of walking to the bedroom.

To your surprise, Mal is standing right in front of you with a mischievous smirk decorating his handsome face. The look he has in his eyes already tell you that he's up to no good. You want to tell him that it's not a good idea, since both of you have to work tomorrow and you're already tired as it is. However, before you even get the chance to open your mouth, he leans in and places a teasingly tender kiss on your lips. The tenderness of his kiss almost makes your knees buckle underneath you. Your lips barely brush, and the time that they do touch is simply too short for your liking, thus leaving you craving for more. A lot more. All of a sudden the exhaustion has completely disappeared from your body. You can't help but smile a little while you softly kiss him back. The two of you keep exchanging kisses, the one even more passionate than the other. You're enjoying it so much that your smile never fades. Meanwhile you slowly slide your hands under his shirt. You feel how his abs muscles tense a little under your touch, making you smile even more. You run your hands over his abs, to his back, and pull him in even closer. He obviously gets the hint; because the train of kisses he's giving you are getting faster and even more passionate with every kiss. His hands are slowly sliding down your body, and eventually stop at your hips. He almost effortlessly lifts you up, making it easier for him to kiss you since you're finally on the same height as him. You wrap your legs around him, then break the kisses for a second and quickly pull Mals shirt over his head and toss it somewhere on the ground. As soon as he's freed of his shirt, he attacks the first piece of skin that he lays his eyes on, in this case your neck. It doesn't take long before he's skilfully caressing your sweet spots with his lips, teeth and tongue, leaving you gasping for air. In the mean time he roughly pushes you up against the door, thus minimizing the space between your bodies as much as possible. He looks up to you when he reaches the edge of your shirt, and the look in his eyes make you almost feel bad for wearing clothes. So you decide to humour him, and take off your own shirt as well. You don't regret that decision for a second, because he eagerly kisses every part of your skin that he can reach. It's all so overwhelming, that you don't know what to do with yourself anymore. So you just run your hand through his hair in an approving way and desperately pull him closer. Now that he has you right where he wants you, he pulls back and looks you straight in the eye. He smirks at you while he whispers the following in his sexiest voice. "Tell me where you want your gift…"

**Stay tuned; the next chapter is going to be a whole lot cuter, I promise! I'll upload it tomorrow :) This story's only going to be two chapters, so I swear I'll be updating Fortune as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY BIRTYDAY NATARAAA! :D And happy Natara-birthday day to all you wonderful readers out there! Lol. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.**

It's nearing the end of a long day of work. You've been doing paperwork all day, and you're so tired of it that it takes you all your willpower not to fall asleep right here and right now. When there's a soft knock on the door of your office. You look up to see Mal, who just came back from handing in both of your paperwork from today, casually leaning against the doorway. "Hey beautiful.. The captain wants to talk to you."

You raise your eyebrows. "About what?"

He simply shrugs. "Something about irregularities in your paperwork.. I don't get it either, but you'd better get going because the captain wants to leave as well."

"Okay.." you get up from behind your desk and stroll over to the captains office. You can't help but glance around the busy bullpen, which is packed with officers. The day-time officers are getting ready to leave, while the night-time officers are ready to start their shift. You knock on the door and here a faint 'Come in.' so you open the door and step inside. "Captain, you said you wanted to speak to me?"

The captain looks at you with a confused look. "I don't believe I did.."

"But.. Mal just said..." Then something clicks in your head. "Never mind, it must have been a misunderstanding."

"That's okay.. Goodnight Special Agent Williams."

You nod. "Good night Captain." Then you walk out of the door and close it behind you. You make your way over to your office, to ask Mal what that was all about. But he seems to be nowhere in sight. _He's probably already at the car.. _You walk over to your desk to grab your things. That's when you notice a small note on your desk. You pick it up and smile while you read it.

"Oops, sorry about that.. Actually, I'm not really sorry.. Anyways, see you at home? Love you. –Mal."

You just shake your head after you've finished reading. Then you put the note in your bag, which you then sling over your shoulder. Luckily your apartment isn't that far from the station, it's in walking distance actually. After a stroll to your apartment building, you find yourself walking up the stairs. You're about to enter the apartment when Mal creeps up behind you and wraps his arms around you. "Hey babe, you finally made it." He gives you a soft kiss on the cheek and then he rests his head on your shoulder.

The kiss _almost _made you smile, but you hold it back while you pretend to be a little pissed off at him. "Yeah I finally did. I would've made it a lot sooner if you wouldn't have left without me, you know…"

He's not even fazed by your response. In fact, he sees it as a sign to pull you even closer to him. "I know, I'm sorry. But I needed some time to prepare for what I've planned for tonight. Please forgive me?" he softly whispers into your ear.

Now you can't help but smile. The fact that you're currently in Mal's strong, warm embrace gives you so much butterflies that you melt on the inside. That, combined with him whispering incredibly sweet things in your ear, is seriously irresistible. _He lets me walk to home all alone on my freaking birthday, and yet I still can't be mad at him.. _"I forgive you.." Then you lean in and give him a tender kiss. As you do so, something clicks in your head. "Did you just say that you were planning something? … Where did you even come from?" you ask curiously.

He grins at you. "Oh come on, do you really think that I'm gonna tell you that easily? I didn't let you walk home all by yourself to ruin the surprise as soon as you get home. Now come on, let's put your bag inside and I'll show you what I planned." He opens the front door, and softly pushes you inside.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you want, sweetie." You willingly step inside, which is when you notice an extension cord going from the nearest power outlet to somewhere outside via the front door. You look over your shoulder, trying to follow the cable with your eyes, but Mal prevents it.

He gently turns your head back around with his hands "No peaking! Eyes front and centre, Special Agent Williams."

You huff, because you really want to know what his surprise is. All this mysterious stuff is slowly driving you crazy, and he knows it. You put your bag on the table, and are about to take off your jacket, when Mal stops you. "I think it's better to leave that on.. Now.." He starts to untie his tie. "I need you to put this in front of your eyes as a blindfold."

You raise your eyebrows at him, wondering if he's gone crazy. "You need me to do _what_?"

He laughs at the face you're making. "Hey, don't look at me like that! You and I both know that you're gonna peek through your hands otherwise. This is the only way it'll work. So will you let me blindfold you, or do I have to force you?" he asks jokingly.

You fake a sigh. "Fine, but you're really pushing my limits with this, Malachi."

He playfully rolls his eyes at you. "Okay, I guess I deserved that.. Now turn around so I can blindfold you." You obey him, and he uses his tie as some sort of make shift blindfold. He double checks if you can peek through the tie, and when he's certain that it's safe he gently grabs your hand. He starts to pull you along, but he suddenly decides to stop halfway, making you bump into him. "Oh, uh, sorry.. I just realized that we have to go up the stairs, and since I don't want you to trip, it might be easier if you hop on my back. That way I can carry you upstairs."

"..Fine, but this better be really special." You blindly reach for his back and climb on it. You wrap your arms around his neck for support.

He uses his hands to support your legs. "Of course it is, why else would I go through such trouble?" You can practically hear the smile through his voice as he says it.

You fake a shrug. "I don't know.. Anyways, did you just say that we're going to the roof?" you ask teasingly, even though you know the answer.

"W-what? ...Nah, I never said that. Maybe you're hallucinating? Did you eat some funny mushrooms today?"

"Mal... I can feel you walking up the stairs."

There's a short silence as he's trying to come up with a way to talk himself out of this, before he answers. "Okay. You win.. We're going to the roof.. Are you happy now? You're kinda ruining the surprise for yourself.."

You afford yourself a little smile, since you're pretty pleased with yourself. "A little bit, yeah. I'll probably be even happier once I find out what the whole surprise is."

"Hmm.. Well the good news is that you don't have to wait that long anymore.."

"What's the bad news?"

You feel how Mal's trying to move in impossible ways underneath you. "The bad news is that... I gotta... Get.. This freaking.. Door... Open... Can you hold on tight for a few seconds, so that I can use both of my hands?"

You giggle a little. "Sure thing, my sweet hero on socks." You use your arms and legs to cling to Mal, while he uses his hands to finally open the door. There's a soft breeze running through your hair as Mal steps onto the roof. "You know that you could've blindfolded me just before you opened that door, instead of carrying me all the way over here, right?" You ask teasingly.

"Yeah.. I'm actually just realising that… Anyway, I'm gonna put you down, okay? But you still gotta keep the blindfold on!" He carefully lowers you on the ground. Once your feet touch the ground again, you let go of Mal completely.

"Okay… Now what?" you ask somewhat impatiently, while fighting the urge to rip off your blindfold.

He gently grabs your hand and pulls you along. You honestly have no idea where you're going, but that sort of makes it more exciting. "Now..." All of a sudden he makes you stop walking. "I'm going to blow your mind." He teasingly whispers in your ear. The excitement honestly becomes too much, and you can't help but smile. Meanwhile he slowly takes off your blindfold, while he softly starts to sing the happy birthday song in your ear. Your smile immediately widens, because you know how much he hates that song, yet here he is, singing it for you, simply because he loves you. His beautiful smooth voice simply mesmerizes you, and even though the blindfold is gone, you can't be bothered to look around. Instead, you focus on the amazing man in front of you and try to enjoy this magical moment to the fullest. While he's softly singing, he tenderly wraps you in his arms, making the moment even more perfect.

As soon as the song is finished, you pretty much attack the place where that beautiful sound just came from with your lips. The kiss lasts quite long, and sadly you eventually have to break it to catch some air. "Wow, Mal… Thank you.. It is absolutely perfect. _You_ are absolutely perfect." you breathe.

He gives you a quick, yet very tender kiss on your lips. "Do you really think that? Wait until you turn around…" he says with a smirk.

This makes you incredibly curious, so you quickly spin around and start to take in the astounding surrounding. You see that Mal has decorated the roof with a table and two chairs. Another thing that doesn't get unnoticed is the paper bag on top of the table. While you're wondering what's in it, you look further. Next to the paper bag is a bucket (which is probably filled with ice) that has a bottle of chardonnay sticking out of it on the table. You also notice that there isn't any type of cutlery to be seen. _Aww, he must've forgotten that in the rush. _There are also a lot of candles, not only on the table, but pretty much all around the roof. They are all lit, even though the sun hasn't set yet, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? The most surprising part, however, is the fact that Mal actually took the time to decorate the floor of the roof with Christmas lights. Which doesn't really have a function at the moment, since the sun is still casting its light over the city, but it'll probably look really nice once the sun has set. _I guess that's what the extension cord was for.. _

While you're standing there, with your mouth half open, simply being overwhelmed by everything that Mal has done for you, he gently takes your hand again and gently escorts you to the table. He makes you sit on one of the chairs, and takes a seat opposite of you. There's a short silence, since you're not really able to talk yet, and he's quietly observing you. "You okay there honey?" he asks with a smirk.

You look at him, and see him looking back at you with the most cutest, sweetest look you've ever seen. "Yeah, of course.. How could I be not okay while I have the sweetest boyfriend in the whole wide world?" you ask. You gently take both his hands into yours, while you lovingly look him in the eye.

Of course you notice that he's slowly turning red after that compliment, which you find incredibly cute. Nevertheless he flashes you a stunning grin and tenderly starts to stroke the top of your hand with his thumb. The amount of butterflies you're feeling in your stomach because of that simple touch is astounding. "That's just because I want nothing but the best for the most amazing women that I've ever known. You really deserve it, sweetheart."

It's a good thing that you're sitting down, because your knees go so weak that you probably would've fallen face-first if you were standing up at that moment. You know that you're blushing just as much as he is right now, but you don't even care. Since you don't want to talk about how amazing you are according to him, you quickly change the subject. "Thank you babe. So.. What are we going to do next?"

"Well…" He lets go of your hands, and you immediately regret asking that specific question. Right now you'd rather have asked any other question that doesn't have Mal letting go of your hands as a consequence. He reaches for the paper bag in the middle of the table, and takes out a cupcake with only one candle on top of it. "Since it's your birthday, you have to make a birthday wish. It's a tradition, right? Unfortunately all the cake that Maria baked has magically disappeared, so this cupcake is kind of my backup plan.." He puts it in front of you, and surprisingly gets a lighter out of his pocket to light the candle. "So, go ahead. Make a wish." He says while gesturing to the cupcake.

You still can't get around the fact that Mal's really doing all of this just for you. _What have I possibly done in my life to deserve this? _"Who are you, and where is the birthday-hating Mal Fallon that I know?" you ask teasingly.

He lets out a chuckle. "He realized that his beautiful girlfriend was a lot more important than his stupid grudge against birthdays." You feel your heart practically melt when he answers. As if he wasn't cute enough, he leans forward to give you a tender kiss on the forehead. "Make a wish, sweetie." He says softly.

You flash him a thankful smile. "Okay, I will. Just let me think for a second.." you say while you rack your brain, trying to come up with a good wish. _What could I possibly wish for? I have everything in life that a person would ever want. I have a roof above my head. I have a job that I really enjoy. All of my loved ones are healthy. And I get to fall asleep in the arms of the love of my life every single day. I honestly don't have anything to wish for. There's nothing that I need. However, there is one little thing that I wouldn't mind having at this very moment… _You close your eyes, make your wish, and blow out the candle. When you open your eyes again, they immediately search for the all too familiar sapphire blue eyes.

"What did you wish for?"

"You know that I can't tell you that.. If I do, the wish will not come true!"

He frowns a little. "How am I supposed to grant your wish if I don't know what it is?"

You raise your eyebrows at him in surprise when he says that he's willing to grant your wish. "How exactly are you planning to restore world peace?"

"You wished for world peace?!" He asks, clearly astonished.

"Well, no, because I know that that would be very unlikely to happen…"

He has an enormously cute, confused look on his face. "Then why did you…"

You simply shrug. "Because a lot of people would've wished f-"

Right at that moment there's a soft knock on the door that leads to the staircase. Both of you look at the door with a questioning look on your face. Mal excuses himself before he gets up and opens the door. You can't see who it is, from the place that you're sitting at, but the happy look on Mals face tells you that it's a good thing. He gives the person on the other side of the door some cash, and gets, to your delight, a bag with take-out food. Your heart jumps up when you see it. _Could it be..?_ Mal says goodbye and closes the door behind him again. "I told them that it was your birthday, so we're getting the special treatment… Guess what we're having for dinner?" he says while walking back to you. He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't tell me it's…"

He sits back down and puts the bag on the table. "Yup! It's your favourite, Mongolian Beef!" he answers with a big smile.

Your mouth practically falls open. "Oh. My. God. My wish actually came true…" You say astounded.

He raises his eyebrows at you. "THAT was your wish?"

Just then you realize how crazy that must've sounded to him. "Uhm.. Well.. Yeaahh.." you answer sheepishly.

He chuckles at you. "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Pretty much.. What else could I wish for? I already have you in my life, haven't I? What else would I want?" And there's that cute little blush on his face again. Amused, you watch how he struggles to come up with an answer. _Yeah, that's right. That's how you make me feel every time you're saying things like that to me. _You can't help but smile at his cuteness. After a few seconds you sort of start to feel sorry for him, because he seems so lost. So you reach over the table and gently take his hand into yours again. "Let's eat, shall we?"

He scrapes his throat and tries to regain his posture. "Y-yeah.. Let's do that. Good plan." He hands you your box of food, which you happily take.

The two of you eat in silence for a little while. You can't stop looking at him though, he's so uncomfortable that it's hilarious. Eventually you decide to save him again. "..Mal?"

He looks up from his food and flashes you a smile. "Yeah babe?"

"Thank you for everything. I'd say I love you even more right now, but you and I both know that that's impossible.."

His smile widens. "I love you even more." He says teasingly.

You roll your eyes at him. _He's so cheesy.._ "No, you don't. Stop lying to yourself.." you retort with a grin.

The look in his eyes tells you that this is going to become a long discussion. Not that you mind, at least he's not uncomfortable anymore. Your suspicion gets confirmed when this discussion takes up most of the dinner time. It sort of became a competition to see who could say the sweetest things and make the other one blush and get uncomfortable. Time seriously flies by, and together you watch how the sun sets. Since it's getting colder, you get up and take a seat on his lap. He protectively wraps his arms around you pulls you close. He continues to be his adorable, charming self throughout the evening. When it starts to get dark, the candles cast a magically beautiful light all over the roof. It gets even better when he switches the Christmas lights on as well. Only then you realize that he arranged them into the from of a heart. Which you find so damn adorable that you overwhelm him with kisses. All in all, it was the _**best birthday ever.**_

**Alright guys, that's all I have :p Hope y'all liked it! I'm not sure when I'm gonna update fortune, probably somewhere in the weekend.. So please be patient, I have some great things in mind, I just don't have enough time to write it down… I'm so sorry for taking this long…**

**Review replies: **

**DizzyRedhead: Hahahah sorry if it wasn't really clear :p Engaged: no. Having sex: yes. In love: hell yes. Having a baby: nope. Dating: absolutely! I'm not gonna write about babies or marriage just yet, I'm sorry.. Maybe later, after I finished Fortune ;)**

**Guest: Awww I'm glad you liked it! Thank you, I'll try my best.**

**AKgal2001: YES! At least, I feel like it was A LOT cuter? idk, you might feel differently about it though :p Hahahha yess, I'll try! Aww, thank you!**

**NiekaWow: Awww, you are too sweet! Thank youu. Hahahah, I'm sorry :( I'm not THAT talented though, if I'm even talented at all… There are much better writers out there :p I hope the chapter didn't disappoint you!**

**Mozzi-Girl: Hahahah your review made me die! Lol. I definitely saw what you did there :D Hell yeah, Chris Brown references ftw :) And Mal's so asdfghjkl, even more so in this chapter.. Hahaha awww, thanks! Hoped you liked this one as well :D **


End file.
